Episode 13
Episode 13 is the first part of Arc 5. It's followed by Episode 14 and preceded by Episode 12. Episode 14 and Episode 13 have similar scenes for mancers. Scene 1 Pentacles Update + Morning Menu * INK M : - * INK F : - * LL M : Alyssa, Daevan, Patch, Sia * LL F : Scene 2 Scene 3 Main Path * INK Female : Jeff, Juana, Albana, Shelby, Plastique, Oona, Koit, Ariana, Nazimuddin, Emma, Kyleigh * INK Male : Khione, Andrew, Cynbel, Orso, Vertti, Faiz, Aaren, Kanti, Vasil, Tristan, Alice, Jace, Colby, Hawa, Kyleigh * LL Female : Leo, Summer, Elise, Esta, Persephone, Ares, Ines, Myvanwy, Jemma, Justhyne, Kyleigh * LL Male : John, Cameron, Diane, Dane, Fiona, Jordan, Neva, Zari, Sparrow, Natashia, Blake, Kyleigh, Luke, Beckham, Athena Geomancer # Aeromancer * INK M : Norman, Lila, Tasha, Orion * INK F : * LL M : Alyssa, Daevan, Patch, Sia * LL F : Sanamancer # Zomancer # Seimancer # Utaumancer * INK M : Jax * INK F : * LL M : Breno * LL F : Pyromancer * INK M : Elihu, Vance, D'andre, Carlos, Bryan * INK F : Laydon * LL M : Maggie, Jenny, Evian, Sia, Itzhak * LL F : Celestial Dracomancer Path After Scene 3, the MC is ordered by Kimberly and a FM character to report to Lucas Aristotle's office. A choice in this scene that affect the MC & Kimberly's relationship. Based on the choice, the MC will meet Sel Chen in different locations. One location (Dragon-Canyon) reveals that Lucas Aristotle has the Dracomancer Spell Book. Both scenes have a choice that affects Sel and the MC's relationship. When in Lucas's office the MC and Lucas argue about the events in Episode 12. The MC leaves to talk with Sel some more before being brought back into the room to meet the new teacher, Edmund Berkeley. Upset and frustrated Sel and the MC chat outside in the Dracomancer Canyon with their dragons. Then, they see a member of the Dracomancer Rebellion and have their dragons attack them out of the sky. They battle this person - who teleports away once they lose. They search for their dragons - where they find the dead Simon Voltaire, who had been killed several hours earlier by an unknown person. Option to bury or leave open to the elements. As a final cut scene, Majesty orders the FM character to search for Simon's body at dusk since she's worried a Necromancer might revive him. If the MC chose to bury Simon, they will not find the body and this choice will have negative and positive affects in the future. * INK Female : Hera, Silvester, Milani * INK Male : Zayn, Sam * LL Female : * LL Male : Darius, Tauro, Nicky Luxmancer Path After Scene 3, The MC is distracted by the fighting between Beso and Emery. In an attempt to break up their argument, the MC is invited to go out for a quick snack with Beso. * INK Female : * INK Male : Jace * LL Female : * LL Male : Luke Dismancer Path After Scene 3, the MC is minding their own business when Marvella approaches them with a proposition. The MC has to to help Marvella, in order to not fail art. Marvella explains it's a prank on a couple on a date. While the MC is scouting, a FM character gives the MC letters for Marvella but are addressed to the MC. * All : Stanley * INK F : Milani, Aisha, Sapphire, Beatrix, Aleyah. * INK M : Kendra, Kendrix, Lana, Elsa, Max * LL F * LL M : Clarice, Chris, Malachi, Bass, Theo Note : The 'Couple' on the date is Phelix and Taonga, the surrogate character for the Domimancer (Plot). Amalia guest stars from the Pyromancer (Plot) in a scene with Penelope Licardo. Category:Dracomancer (Plot)